Unexpected Guest
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: A small make out session between two young captains just had to be interrupted by their superior. Stocke/Raynie, beltshipping, Just a small crack drabble I wrote to get out of author's block, post-game, Rating: High Teen for kissing scene, but nothing too explicit.


_**A/N: And Shiro is back with another pretty cracky (definitely crack) one-shot! This takes place post-game, but...not too spoiler-y, I guess? But just to be safe, spoiler alert. I don't really know if Stocke gets a new office after he came back, but let's just say that he did and kinda used it for a make-out session with Raynie *wink wink*. Also I am so sorry for the bad title I'm just bad at them ok *curls and sobs in a corner* With that out of the way, Enjoy! You can also leave a review if you want to! I'll appreciate it so, so, so much!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiant Historia.**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**Unexpected guest**_

_**By Shiro Arceus**_

_**Rating: High Teen, but nothing too explicit. T for kissing scene.**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

Her silver locks were scattered across his fingers as he felt its softness through the fiber of his gloves. The tie which held it together was no more for he had diposed of it not long after she entered the room, allowing him to feel her long, thick, _glorious_ hair to his heart's content. One hand stroked her back gently, while the other held her petite, yet strong, figure in order to prevent her from falling from the edge of his desk. Burying himself in her sweet fragnance, Stocke gently tucked his head in the curves of her bare shoulder as he closed his eyes to a moment of bliss.

Her legs entangled themselves with his as she brought his much more muscular body closer to hers, their torso barely meeting. "Stocke...", she whispered in-between warm breaths, her voice laced with passion and desire.

Dazzling brown eyes met with livid ones. All he needed was one look to know what she was about to ask. Smiling, he took her head in his hand, and slowly but surely closed the gap between them.

Raynie wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder while Stocke's sunk gently to wrap her slender waist. She opened her eyes for a brief moment when he unexpectedly shoved his tongue down her throat, but closed it again when she eventually let him roam the insides of her mouth.

Now that his concentration has been moved to their meeting lips, the thought of keeping her steady had completely slipped his mind. The two fell onto the desk with a loud_ thump_, their entangled legs dangling off the edge. Neither broke apart, however. Instead, he held a steady ground and practically pinned her down on the ebony desk - an action she gladly obliged to.

They had broken apart for a few seconds to catch their breaths, but closed it again after a few pants. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she ruffled his already-messy blond locks, which he quietly replied with a bite on her lip. As brief as it had felt, the two pulled back again, completely out of breath.

After a few moments, he leaned in again. This time, though, his beloved answered with neither a moan or a gasp - she began to undo one of his numerous belts. A few shuffle was all she needed to send his cherished cape plummeting to the cold floor below. As she undo another, though, a sound of a door opening snapped them out of their passionate fantasy. Stocke turned, Raynie lifted her head, and faced the new General with a somewhat annoyed look on their faces.

A loud groan escaped Stocke's lips. "You could've knocked."

"You could've locked the door!" Protested Rosch.

Slowly, he stood up straight again, helping his darling to stand as he did so. Picking his cape from the ground, Stocke opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again when Raynie interfered. "Um, no, it's okay." She said as she examined the room for her hair tie, "I, uh..have some new cadets to train."

With that remark, the Alistellian captain left the room with a heating face, somewhat in a hurry.

Livid eyes followed her back until it disappeared behind the door, and he glared at his co-worker the moment the door shut. "Well thanks, Lietnuant General." Stocke stated sarcastically, a hand resting on his hips.

Rosch just scoffed and laughed.


End file.
